His Butler and a Demon's Mate
by ChloeKnightSebastian'sLover
Summary: Chloe Knight has always been good at being at the wrong place at the wrong time. However this time her lucks brings her to meet Sebastian and his young master Ciel Phantomhive. Sorry to anyone who tried to read this the first time in theory it should be fixed this time around. The rating is for possible future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: When I refer to something as being in the current time I am referring to when Black Butler is taking place not****present****. This is my first time writing a****fanfic****so bear with me. Reviews are appreciated. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters I only own Chloe ****and my other OCs****.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 Months Earlier<em>**

Chloe was running for her life through the streets of London. She had gone for a walk to clear her head after a long day and she ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time and she saw something that she shouldn't have.

**_Current_**

Ciel was seated at his desk looking at his newest order from the queen. "Sebastian, get the carriage we are going to the townhouse for a few day while I solve this case."

The butler who had been standing quietly beside him bowed. "Right away master." He walked from the room to quickly complete his orders.

Ciel stood up and walked out of his office. As he walked down the hallway to the stairs he was thinking about the unusual message his queen had left him at the bottom of his order.

_There is a girl that witnessed one of the events. Her family's name is Knight make sure she tells no one of what she saw. It does not matter how you keep her from talking._

Sebastian was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Ciel got there. The two of them walked out to the carriage and Sebastian helped him inside before climbing up front and taking the reigns.

"Sebastian we need to find a murderer. Her majesty is deeply troubled by the happenings in London. Young men and women alike have been going missing for weeks before there bodies turn up almost beyond recognition." Sebastian nodded to his master. "Yes sir, are we to go see Undertaker then?" Ciel turned to the window. "That's correct."

Ciel looked out the window of his carriage at the passing fields and trees he sighed as he watched the scenery turn into the city. He felt the carriage slow to a stop and his butler opened the door to help him out of carriage. Ciel and Sebastian walked inside the funeral parlor. Undertaker was carving on a casket. "Earl Phantomhive, finally come to be fitted for your casket?" He chuckled not looking up from his work.

"No, I'm on a case and I need information from you."

Undertaker put down his tools and grinned from ear to ear. "Very well then, if you want information then you're going to have to make me laugh."

Sebastian sighed. "Master, please step outside I will take care of this. Do not come back in until I tell you." Ciel sighed in annoyance but went outside. A few moments passed by and Undertaker's laughter could be heard from within. Sebastian opened the door. "You can come in now master." Ciel scowled. "Took you long enough." He walked past his butler and looked at the still hysterical Undertaker.

"I need to know what you know about your last 5 customers." Ciel said seriously.

Undertaker thought for a moment. "Oh yes, they all seemed to once be lovely people. The women were particularly beautiful. The odd thing is none of them were raped and their hands were left in perfect condition, save for one thing."

Ciel waited expectantly when nothing more came he began to get annoyed. "What one thing?"

Undertaker held up his ring finger on his left hand. "They're all missing this finger."

Ciel was puzzled. "Why one Earth would they be missing their ring finger?"

Undertaker looked at Ciel with a grin. "From what I've gathered all of then left their lovers standing at the alter never to be wed, and they all went missing one week after they were supposed to say 'I do'. That's all I know." He turned and went back to his carving.

Ciel nodded. "Sebastian I need you to go to all the ex-lovers and find out what they can tell you. We will start there for our list of suspects, after that I need you to go to the house of Knight and bring me their daughter." Sebastian bowed. "Yes Master."

An hour later Sebastian returned with a stack of papers and a girl. Ciel looked up from his desk and stood. "Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive." The girl curtsied. "I am Chloe Elizabeth Knight, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ciel looked at Chloe, she had long black hair which flowed down her shoulders in gentle waves. Her eyes were a deep color which seemed to be black, but he assumed it was the bad lighting in his sitting room. Her dress was well fitted to her petite frame and a lovely shade of scarlet red which made her porcelain skin look lovely. If he had to guess he would assume the girl was between 17 to 20 years old.

"Earl Phantomhive, may I ask why it is you brought me here?" Her sing-song voice snapped Ciel out of his trance. "Call me Ciel; you saw something a while back and I need to know what exactly that was."

Chloe looked at him with cool knowing eyes. "I saw a woman being murdered, by three men in what looked like church robes. They were behind the grand Cathedral just at the edge of London. I assume the robes they wore belonged to the church, though I didn't exactly stay to ask questions." She pauses for a moment. "There is one thing though, these men had unusual eyes."

Ciel looked at her. "Unusual how?" Chloe looked up from the floor. "They were glowing a strange shade of purple. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before." Sebastian stiffed behind her and instantly Ciel knew that they had to be dealing with demons.

**A/****N: I know its short. Let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter posted ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so now that the pilot chapter is over with it's going to be mostly in first person. Don't forget that reviews are always loved. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshituji or any of its characters. I only own Chloe and the rest of my OCs.**

_**Chloe's POV**_

Ciel looked at me. "You will remain here in my home until all of this is taken care of." I had slipped into the memory of what I'd seen behind the church but hearing that made me jump back to reality. "Excuse me?! You may be able to control a lot of people Ciel, but I am not one of them." I turn and begin to walk to the door. As I'm reaching for the door knob a white gloved hand catches my wrist. I look up and there is the butler that had picked me up from my house. My heart sped up and I blushed lightly, I quickly pulled my wrist free and took a step away from him.

"I apologize, Miss. Knight. But I cannot allow you to leave." The butler said in a silky voice. I looked up into his red eyes and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Please call me Chloe." He smirked. "Very well Chloe. I am Sebastian Michaelis head butler of the Phantomhive family."

I took a deep breath. "If I am to stay here do you not think it appropriate for me to inform my parents of my location and for me to fetch my clothes and a maid?" Sebastian pondered this a moment. "Please stay here while I go speak with my master a moment." He walked away before I could reply. I took a deep breath and relax looking around the entryway while I waited.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I walked into the sitting room where my master had return to his makeshift desk. "Master the lady wishes to return home to inform her parents where she will be and to the fetch some things for her stay. I will send a carriage to retrieve Mey-Rin to help her dress and to be her temporary maid while she is a guest here if that suits you sir."

Ciel glanced up clearly annoyed. "Very well, but don't let her out of your sight while she is here Sebastian. That is an order."

I bowed. "Yes master." I quickly returned to where I had left Chloe standing she was wondering around the main hallway looking at pictures and the decorations seemingly in awe of it all. I walked up behind her. "Miss Chloe my master has agreed to your request. A maid from his house shall be here when we return in order to help you dress and bathe."

_**Chloe's POV**_

I jumped when he spoke. "Oh Sebastian you startled me. Very well, let's go then before it gets too late." Sebastian and I head to my home. My personal maid got a trunk packed for my stay at the Phantomhive manor and I grabbed a few personal belongings that I wanted to take with me. Sebastian hadn't left my side since he helped me out of the carriage which I found rather odd, but I didn't say anything. As we left I hugged my mother and father and my little brother came running in he hugged me. "Be careful sissy! I'll miss you." I kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry Joseph I'll be fine. Maybe I'll bring you back something good from the city." He cheered and ran back to his playing. Sebastian and I walked out of my home and he helped me into the carriage.

We rode in silence for a while, though I'd left the small window between us open incase either one of us decided we wanted to say something.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

As I steered the horses I thought about how little Chloe and her younger brother looked like their parents. I decided to bring this up while we were alone. "Chloe?" I heard her move inside the carriage to be closer to the window. "Yes Sebastian?"

"You do not resemble you parents very much."

She chuckled softly. "No I suppose I wouldn't. I was adopted by them when I was six. My parents were killed in a carriage accident."

I thought about this for a moment. "You younger brother must've been very young when you were adopted." Her breathing changed to a more panicked pace.

"Joseph wasn't adopted when I was." She paused for a long time. "I was raped when I was fifteen and he is my son. In order to protect my name by parents agreed to adopt him and raise him as their own."

I felt a sudden rage upon hearing what had happened to Chloe, though I couldn't figure out why. "What happened to the man?"

"I have no clue. He attacked me in the woods behind my home and left me for dead. Mother found me when she went out to ride her horse on the trail. We never reported it to save my reputation should any man ever desire to court me."

I nodded to myself knowing she couldn't see it. "I am sorry that happened to you. You see to be very attached to the boy. Did you ever think to raise him yourself?"

I hear her start to cry softly. "I did once; actually I raised him until he was three. We had company one day and he called me mama in front of a potential suitor and from then on my parents took on his upbringing. I'm not sure if he knows I'm his mother or if she just thinks I'm his sister because at night when he has nightmares instead of going to mother and father he runs to me, and he cries for me when he is sick. There are times when I think to give up trying to be a lady and take on being a mother, but my mother thinks it is best for Joseph and me that I find a suitable husband and start a family in which Joseph is nothing more than an uncle."

I shake my head. "I would think more of you if you were taking care of your son and still living your life." The Phantomhive townhouse was in sight. "We are almost back." She sighed. "Very well. Sebastian may I ask you a question?"

"Of course my lady." I waited; when she spoke her voice was so soft if I was human I wouldn't have heard it at all. "Do you think there are any other men that would father a bastard child?"

I was caught off guard by her question which was something that didn't happen very often. "I am sure the right man for you would love both you and Joseph." We reached the townhome and I jumped down to help Chloe out of the carriage and open the door for her. I then quickly unloaded her trunk and took it to her room. Mey-Rin greeted Chloe and the two girls were talking getting to know a little about the other.

I finished readying Chloe's room and went about my nightly tasks of getting my master ready for bed. After everyone else was asleep I was left alone with my thoughts. _How is it that a human girl has been able to affect me in a way no one else possibly could?_ _The only way any of this should be possible is if she is my mate, but how could that be possible? As a demon only another demon should be able to be my true mate. Unless of course that girl is not what she seems._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please remember to review and give me your feed back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is Chapter 3! Things are going to start getting a little heated after this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I only own Chloe Knight and my other OCs.**

_**Chloe's Dream/POV**_

_I was a little girl again running around the huge garden of my childhood home. I looked up and saw a man in black. His hair was grey and he wore a strange sort of robe. I ran up to him. "Hello! I'm Chloe, do you want to play with me?"_

_The man looked down at me through his bangs. I couldn't see his eyes just a long scar that seemed to split his face almost in half though it was hard to tell through his hair. He tilted his head and grinned. "You can see me hmm? How very interesting." He jumped off the garden wall and walked up to me. _

_I took a step away from him now frightened. "Wh-what do you mean I can see you? You're standing right in front of me why shouldn't I see you?" I looked to my house wondering if I could make it there before the man reached me. I decided against it and turned my blue eyes back to him. _

_He chuckled. "No need to be frightened my dear. I will not hurt you." I reached out and brushed my light brown bangs out of my face making me flinch. "Such a pity what happened to your parents." _

_I glared at him now. "Mommy and daddy will be home any minute and they'll make you leave!" He looked sad now. "Oh but my dear they won't. You see they are dead." I hit my knees in shock. "No, you're lying." I got angry all of a sudden. "You're lying!" I leapt to my feet and ran into my house. When I turned around the man was gone." _

I bolted up right in my bed and screamed. "You're lying!" I looked around and look a deep breath. I stood up and went to the kitchen needing something to drink. When I opened the door Sebastian was standing there. "Chloe are you alright?"

I blushed. "Yes I'm fine just a bad dream." He nodded. "Can I get you anything?" I nodded. "Some water or milk would be greatly appreciated." He nodded and went to get me a drink. I went back into my room and sat on the edge of the bed. He knocked before coming in and handed me a glass of milk. "Thank you." He smiled. "You're very welcome." He turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Sebastian?" He paused midstride. "Yes?" I looked down. "Can you tell me if someone is real?" He turned and looked at my quizzically. "I can try."

_**Sebastian's POV**_

Chloe described Undertaker in perfect detail. "Yes, a man that looks like that exists." She seemed to stop breathing. "Would it be possible for you to take me to him tomorrow? I have a few things I need to ask him." I nod. "Yes I can. My master will probably need to speak with him as well anyway, given your most recent information." She nodded and yawned. I took the empty cup from her and headed for the door. "Good night Chloe, no more bad dreams." I walked out of her room and set about getting things ready for the new day. When the sun had been up for an hour I went to wake Mey-Rin. She groggily got up and began helping me finish readying the house for the day. She went to wake Chloe and hour later and I went to get the master ready for the day. As I dressed him he looked at me. "We need to go see Undertaker again to see if he knows anything about the demons Chloe saw." I nod. "Yes master, will Chloe be joining us?" He thought for a moment. "Yes, I need her to relay her story to the Undertaker just as she did to me." I nod and finish readying him for the day. I then go and finish preparing breakfast.

I serve breakfast to my master and Chloe before going to get the carriage ready. After they eat I quickly clean up and we leave for the Undertaker's parlor.

_**Chloe's POV**_

We pulled up in front of a creepy looking building and I assumed it was where the man was at. Sebastian helped Ciel and me from the carriage and we walked into the building. I had to fight the urge to run in fear when I saw the strange man from 12 years ago walk out a back room into the main parlor. He grinned at me. "Well if it isn't the young beauty that could see through my enchantment. Although, you've changed a great deal since we last met." I took a deep breath.

"I'd like to think you're to blame for that. After our first meeting the next morning I woke up and my hair was black as were my eyes. The innocent little girl with bright blue eyes and warm brown hair died the same day as her parents did." He frowned at me. "That's terribly tragic, and now you're a bitter young woman seeking answers?" I stood a little straighter. "You're always around when something bad happens to me and I want to know why?"

He thought for a moment. "Where you are good at being at the wrong place at the wrong time, I'm good at being there to witness you at the wrong place at the time." I growled in frustration. "Why do I keep dreaming about you then?" He smirked now. "Perhaps young one you're intrigued by things not of this world." I could feel the purple coming out of my eyes, something that only happened when I got really emotional and when I was outside during the beginning or end of the day. I turned by back to him and looked at Ciel and Sebastian. Trying to calm down before I lost complete control of my temper. I took a deep breath. "You were there the day I gave birth to Joseph. You told me that one day he would take my father's place as the Earl of the Knight family, but it would come at a great price. What did you mean?"

His voice was a whisper. "I can't tell you exactly what, but keep your boy close and you need to take over as his caregiver again. Both you and your son are special and you need to be together to protect each other. That is all I can say." I nodded.

Undertaker turned his attention to Ciel and Sebastian. "What can I help you with young Earl?" Ciel cleared his throat and pried his eyes from mine which were still purple. "Chloe saw something and I need to know what you know about it." Undertaker was smiling now. "Very well but you know the price, you must make me laugh and its going to have to be a good one after all the serious talk." I lifted my head and smirked turning to look at him. "What did the green grape say to the purple grape?" Undertaker tilted his head? "What?" I get my best panicked voice. "Breathe, you idiot! BREATHE!" Undertaker starts laughing so hard he falls over.

When he finally collects himself he looks at me. "You may be better than the butler. Ok, what do you need?" I take a deep breath and retell me tale about the night I saw the murder behind the church. He nodded. "Interesting, I have heard of some unusual demonic activity going on here in London. I never thought it would be tied to the murders though. You see, it seems a group of rouge demons are dressing an altered church robe and they have been killing those that oppose their master." Ciel looked at him. "Who is there master?" Undertaker grins. "His name is Anthony Night." My jaw drops. "Uncle Anthony is controlling demons?!" Ciel looks at me. "Uncle?"

I nod. "A long time ago the Knight family split into two parts when two twin brothers got into a fight over who should be the head of the family when their father died. One kept the original name of Knight and the other changed the spelling to N.I.G.H.T" He nodded. "Well let's go see your uncle shall we?"

We left the Undertaker's parlor and I told Sebastian how to get to my Uncle's estate. When we arrived one of the men I'd seen kill the girl opened the door. We went inside and my uncle came down smiling at me. "My dearest Chloe how have you been darling? My how you've grown." I smile and run into his arms. "Uncle! So good to see you again. I've missed you dearly. I've been well I made some new friends." I looked at the face of my uncle seeing so much of my father, which only makes sense considering my uncle and my father were twin brothers. He looked over my shoulder to Ciel and Sebastian. "You are friends with the Queens Guard Dog?" He stepped away from me and the three men/demons stepped in front of him. "Oh my dear Chloe I'm so sorry but it would seem you know too much. I'll be sure to tell young Joseph of how brave and wonderful his mother was when I take him to be my heir." I backed away from him. "Kill her boys." The three men jumped at me and I leapt back just at Sebastian jumped forward to stop them.

"Sebastian, kill them all. That's an order!" I looked at Ciel and turned back to see Sebastian kill the three demons and head for my Uncle. I panicked and jumped in front of him putting my hands to Sebastian's chest. "Please don't! He's all I have left of my parents." My uncle wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest putting a knife to my throat. "Such a good girl, but so dumb. Just like you're parents." He laughed evilly. "How I enjoyed watching the life drain from their eyes when I had them killed." I felt my anger spiral out of control. "It was you!" I bit into his arm and took the knife from him. "HE WAS YOUR BROTHER! HE LOVED YOU!" I stalked towards him my need to avenge my parents stronger than ever before. I stabbed my uncle in the chest, as he died I stood tall. "As Countess of the Knight family it is my job to protect the family name. And Joseph will one say take my place as the Earl. He is my son and heir. The other side of the family dies with you." I turned and walked away with my head held high.

**Well that was Chapter 3. What'd y'all think? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I only own Chloe Knight and my other OCs.**

_**Ciel's POV**_

It had been a week since I solved my case and went home. Chloe and her son Joseph were now living in a home of their own and they visited us often, likewise I went to call on them often so my butler wouldn't mope around the manor all day long. Tonight Chloe was hosting her first party and natural Lizzy and I were going to attend.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I was getting Joseph ready for the ball tonight. He was fussing that he has to get all dressed up and talk to girls. I smiled as I finished his bow tie. "Uncle Ciel and Aunt Lizzy are going to be here." He smiled and took off to wait for Ciel and Lizzy to arrive. I smiled and set about getting myself ready with the help of my maid.

The dress I had chosen was a deep red with black lace at the shoulders and at the skirt. It also has a black bow resting on my chest. The dress was strapless so my shoulders were bare. My arms covered in black gloves, my family ring resting on my left ring finger. I wore a matching red and black choker around my neck. (Much like the dress Ciel wore in episode 4 when trying to solve the Jack the Ripper case). The boots I wore were leather. The toe and heal were shiny and the part that went up my calf was a matte black with buttons all the way to the top. My hair was curled and piled delicately on top of my head with a few curls framing my face. I smiled at my reflection then went to greet my first guests who had just arrived; the Earl Phantomhive and his fiancé.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I knocked on the door of the Knight manor and Chloe's butler opened the door and ushered us in. I heard the soft click of heals on the stairs and looked up only to have my breath taken away. Chloe was a vision like none I'd ever seen. The red of her dress made her already flawless skin look even more beautiful. I was forced to take my eyes off her when I heard young Joseph running at me yelling my name. I opened my arms and caught the boy mid jump. He smiled at me and hugged me. "Mr. Sebastian is it true that you are going to be my new daddy?" I choked then. "Where did you get that idea Joseph?" I tilted his head and looked at me seriously. "I heard the maid and butler saying that mommy was praying that you would ask her to marry you soon so you could be my daddy."

Right then Chloe came up to us and looked at her son. "Joseph why don't you take Uncle Ciel and Aunt Lizzy to see all the new toys you got yesterday?" Joseph jumped from my arms and grabbed my young master's hand and drug him away knowing Lizzy would follow behind them.

I looked at Chloe and smiled. She pressed her lips to mine with a smile. "I haven't been praying that you'd propose. I haven't verbally mentioned anything about it actually. My servants have merely taken notice that you and I walk alone in the garden a lot.

I grinned at that. "Maybe tonight you should have my master stay the night." She blushed. "Well maybe I will.

_**Chloe's POV**_

The ball went by in a blur. I was forced to dance with all the bachelors that had attended, and I had tons of parents introducing me to their young daughters in hopes that they could be paired up with my Joseph. At some point in the night I had lost sight of my son and my lover but I knew when it was time I would find them both.

As the guests began to leave, Ciel and Lizzy walked up to me. "Would you care terribly if we stay here tonight? I can't seem to find my butler anywhere." I laughed. "Not at all, you know where your rooms are. Make yourselves at home." They did just that.

I went to my room and as I was undoing the buttons on my dress I felt warm hands brush against my bare skin. I swallowed. "Sebastian?" He answered me by nibbling on my neck.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's a short chapter but I've been really busy lately. And I'll be starting classes again tomorrow. I'll try to post at least one new chapter every week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten a chapter up in so long. It has been crazy since I started school, and my brother and his girlfriend just has a baby, so I've been helping take care of my nephew. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Black Butler characters, I only own my OCs.**

**Chloe's POV**

I whimper and moan as Sebastian finds the spot on my neck that drives me crazy. His hands start to move over my body. One hand went to my breast and squeezed and massaged it while the other travelled lower down my body. I gasped as his cool fingers found the heat of my core. "Sebastian I need you." I whimpered.

He smiled against my neck and pulled my with him to my bed, not once taking his hands or lips from my body. I laid me down and got on top of me. "As you wish my dear." He took off his suit and was standing before me in all his glory. He moved back on top of my and I felt him at my core. Right as he was about to thrust himself into me I woke up.

I sat up and looked around I was in my bedroom back at my Aunt and Uncle's house. "Was it really all just a dream?" I looked around again and sure enough Sebastian was nowhere to be found. I stood up and looked out my window a tear slipped down my cheek.

Joseph came running into my room. "Good morning mommy!"

I smiled at him. "Good morning sweetheart." I picked him up and kissed his forehead. "How's you sleep?"

He smiled. "I slept really well. I had a dream I had a daddy and the three of us had a picnic and I has a funtomhive bunny toy." He smiled at me. "Mommy would you please take me into town so I can get one? It's almost my birthday."

I smiled. "I suppose we can do that." He started jumping up and down then he ran out of my room to get ready for the day.

My maid came in and she helped me get dressed for the day then she left me to do my hair. I finished getting ready and Joseph and I started walking to town.

**Sebastian's POV**

I looked out the window of my master's study while he worked on paperwork. He had ordered me to make Chloe believe that everything had been a dream. I had no choice. I had to follow the order my master had given me, and so I made my mate believe that all our time together had been nothing more than something her subconscious mind had created.

Though I should feel no emotions I was heartbroken when my dear Chloe chalked me up as nothing more than a dream.

**Ciel's POV**

I was slowly getting annoyed with my lovesick butler, ever since I'd ordered him to make Chloe believe she had dreamed up everything that had happened to her involving us he had none nothing but mope around the manor.

I put my pen down. "Sebastian, I want you to plan a ball. Lizzy and I are getting married soon and I wish to surprise her with a ball for the anniversary of out announcement as a couple. You are to invite all of the nobles in London. And I also want you to send an invitation to the Queen." Sebastian bowed to me before going to do his task.

I smirked to myself knowing the Knight family would be invited and as such the Duchess of the Knight family would come with her heir in search of a man to potentially be the Earl of Knight.

_**-3 Weeks Later-**_

**Chloe's POV**

Joseph had put up a fuss when I told him he would have to wear his party suit to the ball but when I told him we were attending at the Phantomhive manor he quickly changed his mind and allowed him butler to dress him.

I went to my room to get ready for the ball, it would be my first appearance in public as the Duchess of Knight since my uncle had been murdered by his servants and I was given the title by the queen herself. I picked out a lovely scarlet dress with white lace trim, it was simple but elegant. My maid came in and helped me get dressed then she helped my fix my hair into a pile of curls on the top of my head with a few curls coming down to help frame my face. I fixed my bangs so the laid covering half of my right eye. I looked at myself and I almost didn't recognize the woman in the mirror looking back at me. My eyes had returned to their natural shade of purple which was extremely unusual, and my hair had gotten darken with the exception of a white streak (that ran up the far side of my bangs and down the right side of my hair just behind my ear) which had made its presences known a few weeks ago. The white was unusual but it was beautiful and it added to the unique look that I had. I smiled at my reflection before going downstairs.

Joseph and I got into the carriage and went to the Phantomhive manor. When we arrived we were announced much to my surprise. Everyone stopped dancing and turned to look at us. I felt Joseph move to hide behind me. I kept my head held high as I walked into the ball room and the dancing and chatting continued. I went to go find our host and thank him for the invitation as well as congratulate him and his fiancé for their upcoming wedding.

I found Ciel Phantomhive standing off to the far left side of the ballroom talking to his fiancé with his butler Sebastian standing next to him.

**Sebastian's POV**

It took all of my self-control not to take Chloe in my eyes and kiss her. She looked so beautiful and young Joseph looked quite handsome too. Joseph saw me, "Daddy?!" He bolted out from behind Chloe and clung to my leg. Chloe turned bright red and pried him off me.

"I'm so sorry about that I don't know what got into him." He was struggling in her arms.

"That's daddy, that's the man in my dreams." Chloe quickly swatted him on the behind. "You stop that right now!" She scolded. "You are going to be an Earl one day and you had better start acting like it. Have I made myself clear?" He nodded and looked down at his shoes. Then the two of them walked away.

I hated watching Chloe dance around with other men, she was mine and I wasn't someone who liked to share. When it was almost time for the ball to come to an end I asked her to dance.

She blushed but accepted. I took her in my arms and started spinning her around the dance floor. She smiled at me. "You seem so familiar, have we ever met before?"

As much as I wanted to tell her to whole truth the order my master gave me wouldn't allow me to do so. "I was with my master the day that you were announced Duchess of Knight and offered my congratulations with my master, that is why you know my face."

"Oh yes of course, I remember now." She nodded.

**Ciel's POV**

All of the other guests were leaving and Joseph had fallen asleep in a chair. Chloe and Sebastian were still dancing, it didn't take long for Chloe to notice that they were the only ones still on the dance floor. She blushed and pried herself from Sebastian's arms before gathering up Joseph. She walked up to Lizzy and I.

"It was a lovely party thank you once again for inviting us." She curtsied as much as she could holding her child.

Lizzy spoke up then. "I'll have Sebastian ready your carriage if you'd like."

Chloe opened her mouth seemingly to accept before closing it again. "Well actually we walked her." Both women looked out the window at the pitch black sky.

I sighed. "Chloe why don't you and Joseph stay the night here? I will have Sebastian drive you both home in the morning." She thought for a moment.

"Yes thank you, I think that would be best. I greatly appreciate it."

I turned to Sebastian. "Ready two rooms at once." He bowed and went to perform his task.

**Chloe and Sebastian's Thought**

I can't believe this is happening. Maybe tonight I'll finally be able to make my dreams come true.


End file.
